Sugar Daddy
by RomanticizeMe
Summary: Star dumps Michael. CRACK and oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Boys nor reap any benefit.

Also, this is my new couple of choice. Thanks to redeyedcat for the brilliant shipping!

I hope you guys love it!

* * *

Breaking bad news was never easy, especially for Star.

She could feel people's emotions as strongly as they felt them from the moment they hit. She hated when people were tense, more so when she was the cause. She was silent as she walked up the stairs, the only noise was the jingling that came from her bracelets.

She frowned, tucking her hair behind her ear. The sound was much to chipper for what she was about to do. She stopped at Michael's door, smoothing her skirt out with her hands. The door fit Michael; it was sturdy, solid.

Star had taken her door off with the help of Michael's grandfather. She found herself smiling as she looked down the hallway at her room, remembering how when she had taken her door off, she had replaced it with long strings of beads. Beads were better, Star liked people. She liked sitting on her bed and seeing the members of the house walk by. She would talk sometimes, and sometimes she would just wave or smile. Star liked the beads.

She didn't like doors.

She took a pause before lifting her fist to announce her presence. Star gently knocked twice on Michael's door, pushing it open just a crack. "Michael," she asked, her voice gentle. "Can I come in?"

"Course," Michael said with a grin. Star gave him the world's tiniest, grateful smile and glided in, her long skirt catching the tiniest breeze and floating around her ankles as she twirled and sat on the corner of his bed. Her lips twitched as she tried to form a smile, her eyes downcast on the bed sheets. Michael's smile wavered and he put his hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

"Michael," she began, her voice quivering slightly as she met his gaze with hers. She turned the corner of her mouth into a sideways smirk. "Michael, I have to talk to you about something."

Michael forced a laugh and a casual shrug. "What's up?"

She glanced to the left, keeping her eyes focused on the wall. "I met someone," she murmured almost silently as she stared at the peeling orange paint.

Michael went through an abrupt series of emotions. At first he snickered, his eyes squinted in confusion. "Y-you what-wait," he said shaking his head in frustration, anger. "Wait…what? You met someone?"

"Yes," she said patiently, closing her eyes. Michael was always one to give an emotional response to whatever she said. She kept her head upright, holding her ground and keeping her glitter spotted eyelids held over her eyeballs; if she looked Michael in the eye she would be just as emotional and the whole thing would blow into a screaming match.

…just like always with the two of them. Star would make a comment in the purest form of innocence, Michael would react and then sulk and mope about, holding it against her for hours-it didn't even matter if the comment was about her or him or their relationship. Anything she said that he disagreed with, it was her fault.

He laughed bitterly, lunging from his bed. "Well," he said vehemently positive. "Can I know who this other guy is at least? This one guy who apparently is so much bett-"

Star's eyes opened and she looked at Michael, who was gazing at her reflection in the mirror. "Michael," Star said, turning her body so she faced his back on the bed. Her bracelets jangled again. "Don't be like that," she warned gently, twisting her hands. "Michael, I just…wanted to tell you-"

He rolled his eyes, smirking at her condescendingly with a furious glaze over his eyes. "Why the hell would I want to know that?"

Star continued her loving, sweet natured stare as she looked on at Michael. "I…just thought," she began quietly, looking at him, desperately trying to convey the love of a good friend. "Because I think we should see other people."

Michael laughed again, his bitterness almost maniacal as he hit his palm on the bureau. Star flinched and immediately looked down at her hands. Her bangles jingled as Star nervously wrung her hands.

"I'm sorry, Michael," she whispered, her voice so low it was hard to decipher words. She never wanted to make Michael upset, it wasn't her intention. But the new man in her life made her smile. He never yelled at her, they could relax together. She unwittingly smiled as she thought of him and that time they smoked pot together.

The relaxed lifestyle was much more Star than the typical, stereotype of a family life she would lead with Michael. Star wasn't content to be the wife of the hero, she couldn't make pies all day in the kitchen, have babies. She was a free spirit.

The new guy embraced this free spirit, he was one himself. They could just be with each other and be happy. In a fit of euphoria, Star remained smiling as she looked up at Michael with an innocent shrug.

"It's your grandfather."

Michael had nothing to say to that comment. He stood there, completely dumbfounded as he tried to process what she had just told him.

Star stood up, trying to console Michael whilst being perfectly ecstatic. "Michael," she laughed. Her laugh seemed to be sprinkled with fairy dust, and it drove Michael right up the wall. "We just…connected. He understands me."

"He's seventy," Michael spat out defensively. "He's seventy years-old, Star!"

"Hey," Star shot back with all the confidence she could possibly muster up. She stood right up to Michael, her jaw firm and tense, her eyes brimming with frustration. "Don't start, Michael. Don't even start. When is the last time you even hung out with me or took me on a date? Hm?" She folded her arms, looking right up into his eyes. "Name the last time Michael."

Michael opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't develop a protest. Michael was never really good at thinking on his feet, or arguing. He was more of a reactionary. All he could do now was reiterate the past until he could develop a sound argument. "He's seventy!"

Star rolled her eyes, shaking her head slightly. Her curls bounced and her earrings jingled, she had a mystical quality about her. "Age is just a number. Plus, you don't know how old I really am."

Michael's face turned to anxious disgust. "How old are you?"

"It doesn't matter," Star said softly, eyes wide. "The point is that I really like him and he really likes me."

Michael scraped his mind for every quote during a break up to try to get to the bottom of this. "But…what does he have that I don't have?" Hah. Perfect.

Star tilted her head to the side. She raised her eyebrows in sensual indifference and pressed her tongue against the back of her top row of teeth.

"He has a lot of things you don't," she said coolly.

Michael ran his tongue over his lips as he pinched them together. "Well," he said, oozing in fake disregard. He bowed, gesturing towards the door. "Don't let me stand in your way."

It was if Grandpa had been waiting, like he was on cue for some terrible sitcom plot in Michael's life. He swung the door open-he had no trouble opening their doors though they weren't allowed to even touch any aspect of his life. He looked at them for a good long minute like he was distinguishing who they were.

Then he nodded and looked at Star. "Hello, are-are we still going out tonight?" he asked with a smile and a hopeful raise of the eyebrows.

Michael remained aghast. Star smiled and shrugged. "I'll be right there," she said quietly, looking over her shoulder.

Grandpa nodded excitedly, giving a half-hearted wave to Michael as he closed the door. Suddenly, he pushed it back open. "Oh, um, Michael," he asked in his tone, his perpetually confused tone. "You um, you gonna go to the boardwalk tonight?"

Michael looked at the back of Star's downcast head to his granddad. "I dunno," Michael replied, still slightly dazed. "Maybe."

"Oh, well, that's where…we're going," he said with a shrug. "I just didn't want to run into you there. May be…a little awkward."

"YEAH," Michael shouted, still calm as he looked at the endless series of black curls on Star's head. "That sounds good. I'll, um, I'll stay in."

"Good plan," Grandpa said happily, winking at Star and murmuring. "I'll see you later."

The door was closed. Star turned around to address whatever Michael had to throw at her.

Michael nodded, lifting his gaze. "The boardwalk? What could you possibly do at a boardwalk?"

Star clicked her tongue, flicking her eyebrows and smirking. "He's gonna show off his handiwork."

And she waltzed right out of the room and down the hall. All Michael heard was his grandfather murmur and Star's fairy-like giggle before they went out the door.

And those damn jingling bracelets.


End file.
